Cold Hearts
by feverishNightmare
Summary: After a horrible incident Signless leaves Karkat in Condesce Peixes hands, a friend that he knows will take care of him. Karkat, now 14 years of age, has to prepare for the worst depth of hell yet. High school. If self harm triggers you then DON'T read this story. If angst in general triggers you DON'T read. Rating might change. HUMANSTUCK
1. News

**Hello my readers! I know! I need to update and fix my other story's because I feel like I was high when I wrote all of them. I don't know what was wrong with me, so those are gonna be on Hiatus until I finish this story. This is Davekat will have mentions of self harm. Triggering stuff in all. I will try to update every Saturday if I can. Keyword TRY.**

* * *

Today was supposed to be a normal day, the sun shining bright in the sky, children's laughter echoing through the streets of neighborhoods everywhere. Condesce Peixes walked through her large house humming a rap under her breath. Fast pairs footsteps were heard from upstairs. Conny smiles as she hears a squeal of delight and a cackle from near the staircase.

"Be careful kids!" she yells from the bottom of the stairs. "Ya no I'm gonna laugh before I ask if ya are OK! You know this!" There was a laugh from above once again.

"We know mum!" said a sassy like voice. Her head became visible so show a young girl around the age of 9 and 10 years of age. She wore pink glasses and had long braids over her shoulders. There was another little girl behind looked about 5. A smile adorned her face. She wore pink goggles and had long fluffed, curly hair.

"Yeah! We know mom!" The little girl mimicked. Conny pouted.

"Fef sweetie. Please don't turn into a meanie like Meenah is." This caused Feferi to giggle again and run to her room.

"I won't! Don't worry!" It was Meenah's turn to pout.

"I'm not mean!" she ran after Feferi and closed the door. Conny sighed and shook her head, smiling softly. She walked to the kitchen, her long hair flowing behind her in waves. She walked to and opened up the fridge and took out a bottle of water. She uncapped it and closed the fridge. She drank it all in a few seconds. After she was done she threw it into in recycling a few meters away.

She was about to walk to her room but stopped after the kitchen phone started to looked at the phone for few seconds, debating if she should pick up the phone. It was Saturday after all. Sighing once again she strode to the phone and picked it up.

"Condesce Peixes here. What you need." Conny said in a flat voice. She was in no mood for and salesmen, that's for sure. A unfamiliar voice replied from the other line.

"Hi. I'm Psiioniic Captor from the police department. I'm calling about something….important."

Conny nodded slowly.

"I'm listening."

:Meenah's POV:

I slammed Feferi's door shut and sat down on her bed with a huff. I heard Fef giggle from her mini tea party table that she got when she turned 4. Mum had said she would get her a new one if she liked but Feferi would always refuse, saying that she like this one and would have no other.

I perk up as I hear the phone ring a few times.

"Should we tell mommy that the phone is ringing, meanie." Fef said with her head cocked to the side. I was about to run down and tell her but the ringing stopped and I heard mum's muffled talking from downstairs. I look at Fef.

"Looks like she already got it." I say with a shrug. She nods slowly and pours some cold water into a tea cup with a nicely decorated kitty tea pot she got from a friend of mums. She loves that teapot with all her heart, the teacup was also decorated by the same person but instead of cats there was fish swimming through blue water. Feferi did like her fish and requested that one, and no one can say no the her. I sigh and lean back into the pink, fluffy bed, but the jump when I hear a big slam come from down stairs. I jumped up and ran down the stairs quickly and Fef was right behind me.

We run to the kitchen and start to hear faint sobbing coming from inside. We creep inside and see my mum shaking in her seat at the table. I look at her worriedly as she kept on crying, phone in one hand, her face in the other. She put the phone back to her ear.

"No! You have to be lying!" she yelled into the phone. Me and Fef both jumped at her voice. Never in our lives have we heard her talk like that. "He CAN'T be gone!" she was snarling now and she slammed her fist into the table, making it shake. We hear someone talking to my mum on the other end, trying to console her for a reason I still and trying to find out. Fef let out a sniffle. Mum whipped her head to face us, her face streaked with tears. She let out a broken sob looked at Feferi.

"Honey." Her voice was shaking. "I-I need you go to your room, O-OK?" she said. Fef nodded quickly and ran, her footsteps faded down the hallway. I look at my mum again. She looked horrible, not like she did when I last saw her which was a good 5 to 10 minutes ago. She had tears flowing down her cheeks, her eyes looked a little red from the crying. She turned away and spoke in the phone.

"I need to go. My children need me right now." and she hung up. She turns back to me, gets up and crouched in front of me. She takes a deep breath and starts to talk. "Honey. I need you to listen to me. Do you remember ?" I nod smiling.

"Yup! His kids are….Kankri and Karkat right!" I giggle, but my mum looks ready to crying again.

"The time you say his name has to be now?" she says quietly. I look at her confused. What did I do wrong? "I'm-" but i cut her off, not catching the gravity of the current situation I was in.

"When are we gonna see them again anyway? I wanna see Kankri and Karkat! Wait, are we gonna go over! Is that what you're saying!" I say happily. She looked at me with wide eyes then the tears started flowing once again. She leaned forward and hugged me tightly.

"No. I'm not saying that." She said into my shoulder. "I-m saying, I'm not sure you're gonna be able to see them anymore." She was shaking harder. What. What was she saying. Tears started and gather in my eyes as well.

"W-what do you mean?!" I was starting to panic now. Realization hitting me like a train, and man did it hurt.

"You can't see them anymore. They're gone. They're all gone. I'm sorry." She look at me as tears flowed freely down my face. I buried my face into her shoulder the faint voice of my mum found me. "I'm so sorry"

* * *

 **How did you all like it? I will try to make chapters longer next time but I live for cliffys! Please review and give me any feedback! See yall next update!**


	2. Visitor and the Funeral

Im SO sorry for not updating for so long, my computer broke and I lost all my writing for this and other chapters that I planed ahead for. ;-;  
I just got around to doing it a few days ago because I was out of the loop for some time. Gomen. Anyway, im very suprized that people actually reviewed for this, im not really proud of my writing skills. I would like to thank KatherineDarkQueenRiddle666, ABoyWorthFightingFor, lunastarlight, Music Rules The World, and HyruleHearts1123 for reviewing this story! Sorry for any grammer mistakes in advance, still need a Beta reader.

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own homestuck in any way shape or from. I wish though_**

* * *

:Meenah's POV:

Feferi took the news surprisingly well, then again, she is young (Only 5) and really doesn't understand the concept of death. All she did was stare at me and mum as we told her, she frowned deeper as we went on. After mum went threw the heartbreaking news again Fef opened her mouth.

"So, 's car was hit?" she asked, tipping her head to the side. "Are they OK?" She looked a little upset and worried as she said this. I shook my head and she whipped her head to look at me. "What do you mean they're not OK?" Her voice was a little raised. I sighed.

"Fef, baby, they're gone." Feferi's widened and she turned head head from side to side, looking at me and mum for a few seconds, then turning to the other.

"No." she said. "No,no,no,no,no!" Her eyes teared up and she whipped around and ran up the stairs to her room, slamming her door shut behind her.

(( I Know what you're thinking. Why would you tell a five year old that your mom's friends died. Well, I think telling her would be better then making that painful paragraph when she finds him a box, wearing a suit, being put into the ground when she finally realizes. "Oh my god,he's dead.))

Conny let out a shaky sigh and stood up.

"I need to drop by the police station Meenah, they wanted me to come by for something." I nod

"I'll take care of Fef for you." She smiled a sad smile and grabbed her jacket from the hook on the wall. I ran up the stairs to Fef's room as I heard the front door slam shut.

:Conny's POV:

I closed the front door and strided to the red car in the driveway. I open the driver side door quickly and shut it while starting the engine. I pull out of the driveway and drive down the long twisting roads of Alternia. The police station was not a long way from where I lived, in a few twists and turns I was pulling up in front of the building. I parked and Walked up to she a police officer standing near the door. I have to say, the looked interesting, his uniform fit his complexion quite well, and his eyes were two different. His right was a deep blue while the other was a dark red, almost brown. But what caught my attention after that was way more important.

"Oh my god! Katkat!" I ran up right past the man and hugged the said boy tightly. "Sweet jesus you're alright!" I say breathing the smell of his candy apple shampoo that he loved. I let go and started to inspect him. "Do you hurt anywhere baby? Anywhere at all?" I asked worriedly. He shook his head. I sighed with relief. Then there was a awkward coughing behind me. I turned to see the police officer I mentioned earlier looking at me.

"So. I guessing your ?" He asked. I looked at him for sometime, then pointed at him as if I were a child.

"Your the one I talked to on the phone." I state, still pointing. He nods.

"That was im geussing your gonna take the kid?" he motions to the child.

"Yeah."

"Conny?" I look down at karkat. "I'm gonna stay with you?"He looked at me with a blank stare. I stared at him with widened eyes and Psiioniic winced and walked into the police station. He sounded so...dead. I smile weakly.

"Yeah! You're gonna stay with me, Fef, and meenah." I try to sound cheerful but he didn't smile. 'We are gonna have to work on that' I think smile fading slightly. I take Karkat by the hand and led him to my car. He climbed in silently but i could tell he was hesitating for obvious reasons. What kid after the family was killed in a car accident would want to be in a god damn car. I should have thought this out better. I buckle karkat up in Meenah's old car seat, not wanting to have him sit in Fef's bright pink one. I was about to get in the car as well but was stopped by a shout

"Wait!" I flip around the see Psiioniic running towards me. "I forgot to ask you, do you need me to call anyone else about this? only put your name down in the contact info." of course he did that. Paranoid bastard.

"I'll write them down." He hands me a paper and pen.

"They all live in town write?" he asks. I nod. "Then no need to write down the phone number." I shrug and start to write.

Handmaid Megido

Summoner Nitram

Disciple Leijon

Dolorosa Maryam

Neophyte Redglare

Marquise Spinneret Mindfang

Darkleer Zahhak

GH Makara

Dualscar Ampora

I hand him the list and he scans it. Before he can open him mouth I speak.

"I know, my group and I all have the weirdest names. Our parents were….different." I nods, turns,and waves as he walks back into the building and I plop into my seat, start the engine, and drive off.

:Feferi's POV:

Me and Meenah spent a good fifteen minutes playing with a tea set. I could tell she was just trying so make me feel better 'cause she never played with me unless mommy makes her. We only stopped because we heard the sound of feet shuffling along the wooden floors of our house. Me and Meenah jumped up and opened my bedroom door slowly, it wouldn't be the first time someone broke into the house. I saw a flash of long wavy hair and sighed with relief. Not because no one broke in but because that someone wouldn't have to deal with a wrath of a cooking pan...or a fork. I shudder at the memory. Meenah sure can be horrible sometimes. We run down the stairs to find mommy and see her in the kitchen, back turned to us.

"Mommy? Are you ok" I ask, I little bit louder than I meant to. In front of her I saw a little boy jump in surprize. My eye widen and I shoot from the doorway, around my mom, and into the boys face, I swear i've seen him before. His eyes were bright candy red, his hair every which way and sharp teeth. Karkat.

I hug him tightly

"You're alright!" I screeched with glee. I look at his face then hug him harder. "I missed you so much, you have nnnnnnoooooo idea." I say seriously. The last time I say the Vantas family was at my birthday party that was in march. It was May now. Meenah stood behind me eyes a little teary as she stared at karkat. I let go of him as Meenah bend down next to me, she reached out and touched karkats face, a stray tear falling down her cheek.

"You're ok." she says quietly. "Thank god you're ok" I look at her. her eyes are filled with so much love, something that i've never seen before in her eyes. She leaned in and hugged him tightly. I notice he looks paler than normal.

"Karkat, how about I show you to your room." I say a little hesitant. Something was off about him, but I couldn't place it. All I know is I don't like it. He just nods and I take his hand, pulling him to the stairs.

:Karkat's P.O.V:

Feferi pulls me upstairs and as we go up I hear the faint speaking of Meenah and Conny. I bet their talking about me. Why can't everyone just stop it.

"-at, Karkat!" I jump at the sound to the shouting.I look at Feferi.

"What." My voice still sound weird. The doctors did say that I messed up my vocal cords during the crash. What are vocal cords? I'll have to ask later.

" You finally spoke! Anyway." She points to the dark wooden door. "This room is yours!" She pushes the door open to reveal a unique room. It was different from all the other ones I saw. It was painted black, white, and little accents of gray here and there. The colors swirled together, looking like serpents along the walls. The room have wooden floors like the rest of the house but a dark red carpet covered most of the middle of the room. The bed was pushed to the left side of the room, the covers grey and pillows a nice snow white. There was a bookshelf and desk on the right side of the room, both empty, and a closet what connected to the back wall"I hope you like it! I know you don't care for bright colors so I thought you would feel more comfortable in this one!"

"It's nice." I say smiling slightly. She smiles herself and runs out.

"I'll give you some time to unpack! Dinner's gonna be ready in an hour or so!" She closes the door on the way out. I walk to the closet and place my cloths in the right places. I'm very picky about the cleanness of everything I own. Dad said I had OCD...Dad. I stop moving. It was all my fault. I know it is. It wouldn't have happened if I wasn't being a whiny brat. Why did I just have to want ice cream at the time. It was a my fault, if we just drive home Kankri and Dad would still be here god dammit! One stray tear falls. It was all my fucking fault.

* * *

:3rd person P.O.V:

THE SERKET HOME

Mindfang pulled into the driveway looking bored, she did just get out of a after all. Who likes meeting, this women doesn't but is part of the job. With a sigh she opened the front door.

"IM HOME" she yelled into the dark hallway. Silence. "Aranea? Vriska?" She kicked of her shoes and walked further into the hall. She walked into the livingroom to find them sitting on the floor with the home phone, which Aranea was hold close to her ear.

"What do you mean you need to talk to my mom. I want to know what you need to tell her….Im old enough!" she pouted. "Im rather smart for my age if you must know!" Mindfang just shook her head and took the phone.

"What have I said about picking up the phone while im not here" she said with a frown. Vriska just shrunged.

"You say not to do it, but we do it anyways." Mindfang rolled her eyes.

"Hello," she drawled, not really in the mood for marketers at the time. Her face stayed passive for a moment but her eyes widened slightly. "Yeah, I know them, what happened." a few moments pass. She just nods after a while and hangs up the phone. "Aranea, Vriska. Get your shoes on. We are gonna go visit the Peixes household."

PEIXES HOME

The doorbell rang and Conny stood from her Chair in the livingroom. She knew that they would come for a visit. She opens the door and saw Mindfang and her kids. "Hello Marquise. Come in. she said as she stepped away from the door and motioning inside. Mindfang just nodded and ushered her to children inside and shut the door behind her. They all walked to the living room and sat down, silence following after. Vriska yawned and rubbed her eyes while Aranea just sat right next to their mother, unmoving. Just like her to try to make a good impression. Conny coughed and turned to Vriska.

"If you want, you can go upstairs and talk to Karkat and Feferi." she said with a smile. Vriska smirked, nodded and ran out of the stair, Aranea stood as well and followed, knowing that meenah would be upstairs with her sister. Mindfang watched as the left the room.

"When are we gonna hold it" says Mindfang. She's not one to beat around the bush so to speak. Conny looked at her with a frown.

"Well, I was thinking in a few weeks so karkat can settle in. Also so everyone can be free for a week or so, knowing the jobs you guys have it might be hard to do a last minute break from work." Mindfang nods.

"That would be a good Idea, Though everyone would do it even if their bosses told them no." she let out a dry chuckle. "We are thick headed you know." She got a small smile in response. "Also, everyone should have gotten the call by now so they will either be heading over here or calling you non stop till this all settles." She shook her head.

"I should get some of the guest rooms ready then." Conny said with a sigh. "I know Dolorosa will want to stay over with her kids, along with Redglare. Im thinking The leijon family as well. They all bonded more than the others." she stood up. "Help yourself to anything in the fridge." And with that, Conny walked out of the room and down to what she liked to call 'The guest Hall" Mindfang was just about to get comfy but was interrupted by a ring.

'And now let the insanity commence' she thought with a loud sigh as she walked to the door, not really looking forward to what she would see.

* * *

The day of the Funeral was bright, not that anyone really cared, it just made the day worse. Karkat looked sadly as his father and brother were lowered into the ground. He's never felt like this before, and he didn't like it. There was a thunk of wood hitting the dirt and people turned away from the sight. Nothing really hurt more than watching someone you've known for long being buried like that. The parents took one last look with sad eyes, but straight faces. They cried enough at the funeral. He wouldn't want them crying, thats for sure. They walked in the direction of the cars. The kids however stayed my karkat's side. None really understanding why they had to bury the two people. Kanaya looked very uncomfortable at the sight of them throwing dirt on the son and father, as did the rest of the kids. Meenah looked at karkat with her dark pink eyes"

"Hun, we should get going." he shook his head. She let out a sigh and turned to the older kids. "we should leave them alone for a bit. The parents are gonna get them if they take to long." they all nodded and walked away, though one stayed behind. Porrim crouched next to Karkat.

"You know Baby? I bet, no, I Know that they are in a better place now. Alright? Now lets go back and maybe we can get something to eat. And don't frown too much, I bet your dad would want to see you smile threw hard times right. Now, give me a smile." Karkat looks at her with wide eyes. No one's really talked like that to him before other than his father. He looked hesitant but gave a smile not showing teeth but a smile none the less. "You look so handsome we you smile!" she said poking him in the cheek. She stood up and held out her hand. "Now how about we all go and meet the adults by the cars. They might be getting worried."

Karkat took it and Porrim pull a little signaling to start walking. He followed her through the grass while the other followed looking a little happier.

* * *

Yay, im done for this week, if you like please _Follow_ and _Favorite_ and if there are an questions feel free to ask, See you all next Chapter!


End file.
